Daydream of a Boy
by Kiora Storm
Summary: It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? Cena and Maria have started out well in their relationship, but things get in the way. Post 2.6.06 RAW. CenaMaria. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first WWE fic! The pairing is Cena/Maria. Read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The plot for the first two chapters is based on the events of RAW on February 6, 2006. After that, the events become mine, though the characters remain property of the WWE.

**Chapter One: Love's First Kiss**

John Cena was lacing up his black boots when his tag team partner for tonight, Maria Kanellis, hesitantly entered his locker room. Her worried expression prompted him to say, "Hey, what's up? We've got a big match tonight."

Maria shyly approached John's crouched position, biting her lip nervously. She still didn't answer, and continued to bite her lip in uncertainty. John, concerned for Maria's well-being, asked, "What's wrong?" She still didn't answer. "Come on, what's wrong?" Maria took a deep breath and began a fast-paced stream of consciousness.

"John, I really didn't want to come in here—"

"That's okay."

"B-but, I just can't do it! I can't do this match tonight. I-I-I, mean, Lita, and she smacked me—"

"Listen, I saw—"

"—She pulled my hair—"

"Don't worry about it—"

"She almost pulled all my hair out. And I almost got _speared_!"

"Relax, it's cool—"

"And, and, we're going to lose—"

"Calm down—"

"—I don't want to make you _lose_! I don't want to make us _lose_. And if we lose, then, then—"

"Relax, I got it—"

"Then, then Edge can pick his own referee, and he'll pick Lita, and, and we just can't do it, and—"

Cena cut off her incessant rambling with a long, passionate kiss. He was surprised to find that her lips molded perfectly to his. Cena tilted his head to the right for better access. He mentally noted her soft lips and velvet tongue. He broke away regretfully, only to lean back in to leave a soft, chaste kiss on Maria's lips. He disentangled his fingers from her hair and turned to reach for his title belt, ready to leave the locker room. Maria stood in her place, eyes closed, entranced.

She slowly murmured, "I feel…much better now."

"Good," Cena enthusiastically replied. He smacked her on the ass, reassuring her, "See you out there."

Maria could not believe her predicament. A smile slowly spread across her face as she raked her eyes over the WWE Champion's retreating figure. She was in deeper than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Too Deep**

Fear filled Lita's eyes as she realized that she was the legal competitor in tonight's Mixed Tag match. She knew she could easily beat Maria, but the legal competitor from the opposing team was the reigning WWE Champion, John Cena. She didn't know what else to do, so she lifted the hem of her black t-shirt to reveal her breasts as a distraction to Cena. Edge, hoping to take advantage of a diverted Cena, rolled into the ring. He set himself up to spear Cena. But, Cena dodged out of the way at the last second, and Lita became Edge's target.

A shocked Edge was thrown out of the ring by Cena, almost hitting Maria in the process. Before Cena could realize what was going on, Maria blind-tagged herself in and ran to pin Edge's girlfriend. The referee counted to three, and Maria and John Cena won the match.

A stunned Cena pointed to his partner. Shock was written on his face. "I didn't know she had enough confidence in herself to do that," Cena thought to himself. The referee lifted Maria's right hand and Cena's left, signifying their win. Maria exuded a confidence that Cena did not see earlier that night. She was sure of herself and of her abilities.

The referee let go of their raised hands, and John moved to hug an ecstatic Maria. He looked like he could kiss her again, but more passionately than earlier tonight.

Cena cut the celebration short, making this the time to announce his chosen guest referee for Raw on February 16. His dimples showed his enthusiasm. Unable to wait any longer, Cena made a reference to a "hardcore" wrestler, and the sound of a car crash squealed from the speakers.

"Mick Foley!" Cena exclaimed.

Much celebration followed the arrival of the beloved hardcore wrestler. Amidst the screaming crowd, Cena's taunts toward Edge were unheard, though not imperceptible. "I won," he mouthed, "My ref." Edge's eyes were wide in fear.

Minutes after RAW footage was cut, Cena and Maria decided to leave the ring. Cena, ever the gentleman, exited the ring first in order to separate the ropes for Maria. He held out a hand for her and walked her down the steel steps at ringside.

Cena smiled down at the intriguing girl beside him. "We're good to go?" he mouthed. Maria nodded in reply; she lost the ability to speak when in his presence.

Cena held up the WWE title belt to the roaring cheers of the sold out arena. He possessively wrapped his other arm around Maria's shoulders. Maria's smile grew wider, and she leaned into the champion's embrace.

"Maybe things won't be so bad after all," she supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hands Down**

John Cena was the happiest man at RAW. He found the girl of his dreams, and he and Maria won the mixed tag team match that determined who would get to choose the guest referee for the WWE Championship Title match between Edge and himself on next week's RAW.

He proudly and confidently sauntered backstage, his arm still around Maria. When they reached the girls' locker room, he asked, "Hey, we're staying at the same hotel, right? Want me to drive you over?"

Maria smiled, "I'd like that. I just have to change first. I don't want to check in wearing this." She laughed nervously and looked down at her barely-there wrestling attire.

"I don't think they'd mind much," Cena replied. "Kidding!" he quickly conceded after Maria slapped him on the arm. "Alright, I'll shower, change, and meet you here in, let's say, thirty minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan," Maria smiled. She turned away and her smile grew larger as Cena tapped her on the butt again.

Minutes later, John Cena stood in the stream of water pouring from the shower head in the locker room. He loved showers; they helped soothe his nerves and calm his thoughts. But this shower wasn't helping pacify his jumbled thoughts. He liked Maria. She was sweet, selfless, and sexy. But he didn't think that it would be wise to become involved with someone at this time in his career, especially with someone in the business.

He stepped out from under the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He changed into black break-away pants and a Chain Gang shirt, and pulled on a hat and perfectly worn-in Nikes. He headed over to the women's locker room to meet Maria.

Cena knocked on the door and asked, "Maria, are you ready?" He waited outside the door for an answer.

"John, you're here already?" Maria inquired. "I'll be a few minutes. I still have to change." Cena was glad that he didn't come into the girls' locker room. Even though he would have loved to see Maria wearing very little, not that she was wearing much in the match, he had respect for the Diva with an infectiously bubbly personality.

Maria soon emerged wearing brown sweatpants and a pink WWE Divas t-shirt. Even with her hair up in a messy bun and her face free of makeup, Cena thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I'm ready now," she said and looked into Cena's eyes. She never noticed how blue they really were before. She snapped out of her trance when Cena carried her duffel bag and took her hand in his.

"Let's go then," he said, and they walked to the parking lot in comfortable silence.

He unlocked his car and, ever the gentleman, opened the passenger door for Maria. Cena walked around the car and settled himself in the driver's seat.

* * *

"I'm surprised," he stated. Maria looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" she inquired in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"It's just, you talked so much earlier, and now you're not talking at all," Cena answered.

She blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"It's okay. I just wanted to get to know you a little better. Like your days before WWE, and stuff. Or what you like to do when you're not on the road."

"Um," Maria began hesitantly, "I don't know where to start." John looked over at her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you can think of something," Cena insisted.

"I'm a boring person!" Maria laughed. "I stay home and sleep, or eat, or read. I don't get out much except when we're on the road."

Cena laughed with her, "Any hobbies? Or hidden talents?"

"Hidden talents!" she snickered. "Yeah right. But as for hobbies, I really like to sing. But I only sing when I'm home alone. That way there's no one to criticize my lack of talent."

"I'm sure you're a wonderful singer."

"You're very kind," Maria appeased. "But you haven't heard me, so don't make any judgments."

"Alright, I'll have to hear you sing for myself then," Cena smiled at Maria before turning his attention back on the road. Silence overcame them once again until they reached the hotel both were staying at. "Well, here we are. Ready to head on up?"

"Let's go."

There was one man waiting at the reception desk. Night check-in was rare. When he saw the duo approach his desk, a beautiful woman and a toned man, both engaged in playful banter, he thought that they would be together. He was proven wrong when they checked in separately.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Cena said. Maria's eyes twinkled in happiness. "Chivalry is not dead after all," she thought.

"Well, thank you so much, John, for walking with me. You've been a perfect gentleman," Maria said once they reached her door.

Cena smiled and nodded, "It was my pleasure. Well, good night and sweet dreams. I'll see you next week?"

She smiled back, "Of course. Goodnight, John."

Cena grinned and turned back to the elevators to head up to his room. Maria was conflicted. She wanted to get to know Cena better. The only way she could at the moment was to invite him in.

"John, wait!" she called. He turned around. "Um, I was wondering, um, if you wanted to, maybe, you know, come in? So you don't have to walk all the way up to your room. You have to be really tired after that match. And if you're hungry, we could order room service. Or we can order a movie and just talk and stuff. Uh, yeah."

Cena smiled at her rambling. "All right. Sounds good."

They entered the hotel room, exhausted from the night's match. "Make yourself at home. I just have to change into something more comfortable."

Cena flopped onto the bed, and Maria carried her duffel bag into the bathroom. He turned on the TV, catching up with the latest happenings around the globe. She pulled off her sweats and stepped into booty shorts. She exited the bathroom and lay down on her stomach on the bed next to Cena. "So, what's new in the world?" she asked.

Cena, on the other hand, was no longer engrossed by the late night news. Instead, his eyes were entranced by Maria's butt, hardly concealed by her barely-there shorts. "Uh…" he could not formulate a response with her dressed like that.

When Cena didn't respond, Maria turned around and questioned, "John? Are you alright?"

Cena still didn't reply. Instead, his gaze moved from her butt and slowly moved up her body, mentally caressing her breasts, and meeting her clear grey eyes. His intense gaze took her breath away. Before Maria could realize it, Cena had moved on top of her and attached his lips to hers.

Minutes later, they broke apart, gasping for breath. "Wow, um, John, we really shouldn't be—" Maria's train of thought was interrupted by Cena placing light kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. His hands moved from her hair to her waist, leaving a burning sensation wherever his fingers touched.

"Ohh," Maria moaned. She repositioned her hands to the hem of Cena's shirt. She slipped a hand up his shirt and traced the lines of his toned abs.

It was Cena's turn to groan. He growled in her ear, "Do you know what you do to me?" Maria didn't respond, only smiled coyly at him, and looked up through lidded eyes. Cena took the hem of her shirt in his hands and pulled, exposing her breasts confined by a lace bra. Soon, both were naked, their hands roaming the new territory of each other's body.

Cena soon gained consciousness and asked, "Maria, are you sure?" She nodded and pulled his head down to kiss him again.

"Relax," he said softly, winking at her before leaning closer to her. Maria closed her eyes and succumbed to the pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Date: February 16, 2006

John Cena entered the backstage area amidst loud cheering from a select group of fans. It was four hours before the event started, but, being the WWE Champion, he had to arrive early for meet-and-greet with the fans. Fans ranged from young boys and girls to older men and women, all part of the Chain Gang, and all dressed in Cena tees and jerseys. He signed autographs and posed for pictures, taking great care to pay attention to the fans, making sure they were satisfied.

One teenage girl came up to him, a big smile on her face. As Cena was signing her latest edition of RAW magazine, with Cena gracing the cover, she asked him a question that brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, um, I saw RAW last week, and I thought you and Maria looked so cute!" she squealed.

Cena looked down and blushed, "Thanks, I thought we did, too."

Excitement was written all over the fan's face as she began speaking rapidly, "Oh good! Does that mean you are continuing the Cena/Maria storyline? Because that would be really cool. What do you think of her? Is she nice? She seems nice. You know what would be nice? If you two were going out in real life. Are you going out in real life?

When she stopped to take a breath, Cena took the opportunity to answer her questions, "Whoa there! That's a lot of questions for such a little girl."

The fan didn't take offense to the jab at her seemingly young age, and instead apologized.

"That's ok," Cena assured. "But I can't answer any of those," he said grinning.

"What!" the fan exclaimed. "But why? Can't you answer just _one_?"

He chuckled, "Sorry, but no. You'll just have to keep watching to find out."

The fan stood dumbfounded as Cena walked away to prepare for the night's event.

* * *

Maria Kanellis was as nervous tonight as she was for the Mixed Tag match last week on RAW. She wasn't competing tonight; she was merely doing her duties as a backstage interviewer. Though she was sure of what this task entailed, she was unsure of what might happen during the interview. She paced the interview area while waiting for her interviewee.

Soon, the man in question approached, glittering title belt thrown over his shoulder. Maria gave him a nervous smile. He grinned back confidently.

"Um, hi," she murmured.

"Hello, to you, too, Miss Kanellis," he replied.

"Um, yeah, so I just have to ask you a few questions about tonight's match. Are you ready?"

When he nodded in affirmation, Maria looked to the cameraman, indicating that she was ready to begin the interview. The cameraman signaled 'one, two, three' with his hand and began filming.

Her bubbly personality resurfaced as she started the interview, "I'm here with the WWE Champion, John Cena! John, I have a few questions to ask you about last week's match and the consequences it has on the match tonight."

Cena, instead of motioning her to continue with the interview, took a step closer and caused Maria to lose some of her self-confidence. Even more uneasy, she turned her back on the champ and faced the camera.

"Um, what caused you to ask Mick Foley to be your guest referee for tonight?" When she realized that she could not point the microphone to him, she improvised, holding the microphone over her shoulder and towards his general direction.

Cena took this opportunity to step closer, to direct his voice into the microphone. "Well, Mick's a great guy and one of the best wrestlers in the business. I know he'll call the match fairly no matter who gets the pin." He stepped closer with each word until he was pressed up against Maria's back.

Maria grew flustered, "Um, ok. So, um, do you think that, um, you'll beat Edge tonight?"

Unable to move any nearer, he wrapped his arm around her waist and questioned, "What, you don't have faith in me?"

Maria quickly realized her mistake and turned to face him in order to reply. "I didn't mean that!" she exclaimed and began to digress. "I was just doing my job, you know? To ask people about their matches tonight. And I just needed your answer for then fans, because then fans love you."

"It's okay," Cena chuckled at her nervousness, "I was just kidding."

She blushed, "Oh, um, good luck then!"

"Does that mean you'll give me a good luck kiss?"

"Oh! Um…"

Before she could formulate a proper affirmation, Cena turned her around and kissed her, taking her breath away from rambling or asking any other interview questions.

"I'll see you after the match," Cena assured her and smacked her butt on his way to the ring.

* * *

The crowed popped as Cena's entrance music blasted through the arena. Soon, Foley signaled for the bell to officially begin the match.

Cena and Edge locked up and jockeyed for position. Cena grabbed a side headlock and then Edge sent him to the ropes but he came back with a shoulder block for one. Cena sent Edge hard to the corner and then hit a side slam for two. Cena locked in a rear chin lock, but Edge fought out. Cena sent Edge to the ropes, but Edge bailed to the outside, where Lita attended to his injury.

Edge was in control with a clothesline on Cena. Edge sent Cena face first to the corner but then Cena fought back with some shots to the stomach. Cena whipped Edge hard to the corner and then hit a fisherman's buster for a two-count. Cena locked in a rear chin lock and then backed Edge to the corner and broke clean, but Edge came back with a clothesline. Edge hit a knee to the back and then a standing dropkick for another two-count. Edge kicked Cena hard in the ribs and then played to the crowd. Cena came back with right hands but Edge hit a flying forearm.

Edge perched Cena on the top rope and hit some right hands before going for a superplex but Cena knocked Edge down. Edge hit another right hand and went for the superplex again but Cena again knocked him down and hit a splash from the top for two. Cena hit a knee to the head and then some right hand punches and elbows in the corner. Cena hit a snap suplex for two but then Edge sent Cena head first to the middle turnbuckle. Lita removed the turnbuckle pad in the corner but Foley caught her. Lita tied it back on and then Foley ejected her from the match. Cena waved bye to her, and Edge looked pissed.

Cena looked in pain on the outside and during the break, Edge backdropped Cena onto the guardrail. Edge hit a baseball slide on Cena and then stomped away on him in the aisle before tossing him back inside the ring for two. Cena fought back with right hands but then Edge grabbed a sleeper hold. Cena fought out, falling backwards onto Edge. Cena hit a series of clotheslines and then a flying shoulder. Edge nailed a boot to the face but Cena hit a belly to belly for two. Edge nailed another kick to the face and then went up top.

Cena cut Edge off and went for the FU from the top but Edge fell out the back and hit a powerbomb and used the ropes for two. Foley noticed Edge using the ropes and they got into a shoving match. Cena then hit a back suplex on Edge and followed up with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena went for the FU but Edge countered into a DDT for two. Edge went for the spear but Cena moved and went for the FU again but Edge countered and shoved Cena into Foley. Edge charged at Cena but he moved and Edge nailed Foley and he fell to the outside.

Cena locked in the STFU on Edge and he started to tap but Lita came down to the ring and attacked Cena. Cena cornered Lita but Edge attacked him from behind and then Lita grabbed the WWE Title belt and gave it to Edge. Edge nailed Cena in the skull with the belt and fell into a cover and then Lita got Foley back into the ring. Edge covered, and Foley counted. The pin was made, and Edge was crowned the new WWE Champion.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Maria was watching the match in the locker room intently. Worry was evident on her face. Seeing the injustice, she made her way to Vince McMahon's locker room.

Without knocking, she barged into the room and pleaded, "Vince, this match tonight wasn't fair! Lita's interference cost John the match, and he worked so hard for it. Foley didn't see the injustice! John shouldn't have lost. Lita was wrong for interfering. _Please_, schedule a rematch?"

"Well," he began, taken aback by her sudden forwardness, "I think I can schedule a rematch for the Raw before Wrestlemania 22."

"Please, Vince! John needs his title back."

"Hmm. Okay, Cena can have his match. But you have to do something for me."

"Anything!"

"Alright, I'm thinking that you must compete. Not in order for Cena to have the match, though. I just want to see your pretty little face in the ring. It'll be you and Cena versus Edge and Lita. Yes, another mixed tag match. The right to Cena's rematch won't be on the line. You can lose, and your precious Cena will still have a chance at the title before Wrestlemania. Happy now?"

Maria jumped and squealed in joy, "Extremely happy, Vince! You don't know how much this means to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Please Believe Me**

February 20, 2006

Maria Kanellis stood with one foot propped on a chair, finishing lacing up her boot. She set her foot down and began pacing, not prepared for tonight's mixed tag match.

She wasn't prepared to take on Lita and Edge this week, even if Cena was her tag team partner. She wasn't even prepared two weeks ago. The match from two weeks ago consisted of her getting beat up and Cena rescuing her. Add the fact that Lita and Edge missed their targets for the Litacanrana and spear, respectively, and she realized that she and Cena shouldn't have won last week.

Worry clouded her thoughts over, in her mind, a sure loss tonight. Warming up for the match was disregarded, and brow furrowing took precedence over all. Maria was so deep in thought that she did not realize the intrusion of another WWE Diva.

"Forget about the match tonight, sweetie," a condescending voice called out, "You know you're going to lose."

Maria's head snapped up to see Lita standing in the doorway. Maria did not formulate a response.

"Yeah, that's right. You know last time was a fluke. Edge and I are better and more coordinated than ever, and we're going to win tonight. My man Edge will hold the title for a long, long time." Lita towered over a now seated Maria.

"I'll see you out there, bitch." With a menacing glare, Lita slapped the cowering Diva and stormed out of the locker room.

Maria, confused and hurt, left to find a consoling voice in reigning WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus.

She knocked on the door and called out, "Trish…" After no response from Trish, Maria called out again, "It's me, Maria. Can I come in?"

Trish Stratus came to the door to greet Maria. "Oh," she breathed, "It's you and not Mickie. I was worried for a second. Come on in. What's on your mind?"

"Well," Maria began, "I don't think John and I will be able to win tonight."

"Don't worry," Trish reassured, "John'll take care of it like the last match."

"Yeah, but last week was luck. If Lita didn't Litacanrana Edge, or Edge spear Lita, John and I wouldn't have had a chance. We were losing really badly."

"Relax, girl. Cena can do it _all_," Trish replied, a little wistfully, as if in reminiscence of a previous encounter with Cena. Maria snapped her out of her trance.

"Then Lita came into the locker room when I was lacing up. And she said that we're going to lose, and that last week was a fluke, and that this week they're going to win, and, and—"

"Breathe, girl. Breathe. Go talk to John," here Trish giggled a little, "and everything will fall into place."

"Ok," Maria said, resigned and a little reassured. "I'll go talk to John, or something." She left to find her tag partner.

Trish smiled. "John Cena," she drawled, "How _do_ you do…" She trailed off, blissful in reminiscence, and strolled over to Cena's locker room.

* * *

"John? Can I come in?" Trish asked as she knocked.

"Hey, what's up? Can this be quick? I've got a match up next," Cena accommodated.

"Sure, no problem. Just wondering, have you talked to Maria yet tonight?"

"No, not yet. I was going to go over to her, get her psyched up for our match."

"Yeah, she came to me about that. I was worried that she got here before I did."

Cena raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Why would you be worried?"

"Because I wouldn't want her to see this," she said before pulling Cena's face down to hers and kissing him fervently.

Cena quickly pushed her away in disgust. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "We broke up a long time ago."

"But that's just it, John. You haven't been with anyone since me, and now you're going for that ditz Maria. You can do so much better."

"I can't be with you again. I have my eyes on another girl," Cena insisted.

"I can make you forget about her," Trish persuaded. She moved closer to him, tracing small circles on his broad chest.

Cena pushed her away, leaving a stunned and rejected Trish Stratus in his locker room, and made his way to the Gorilla position.

* * *

It was halfway into the mixed tag match when both John Cena and Edge were lying on the mat, exhausted and unable to move. Cena revived first, slowly moving to pull up Edge and give a few punches.

Cena was ready to throw Edge against the ropes and heave him around his shoulders for an FU. Instead, a video appeared on the Titantron that would ruin the match.

The video showed the backstage interaction between Trish and Cena from before the match. The clip cut off before Cena could push Trish away, giving the impression of his enjoyment and acquiescence.

Maria was deeply hurt as the video played a scene of Trish and Cena kissing. She hadn't trusted men in this business until Cena, when he told her to show her strengths and hide her weaknesses. She thought he was something special, and that she was so lucky to have found him. But when she saw him kissing the Women's Champion, she didn't know what to think anymore.

John stood in shock and anger before realizing how much that must have hurt the girl he wanted to be with, Maria Kanellis. He forgot about finishing the match and stepped to her in the corner.

"Maria, baby, that's a doctored clip. I pushed her away. I didn't want her to kiss me. You have to believe me, babe," Cena pleaded.

She furrowed her brow as a sad expression crossed her face. Cena reached for her hand and said, "Babe, no, don't go." She stepped away. She kept moving down the steel steps and sat down on the last stair, turning away from Cena and placing her head in her hands.

"Maria," Cena began again. He moved to exit the ring, but Edge grabbed him before he could. Edge performed an Edgecution on Cena, in turn knocking him out. Edge rolled up Cena for the pin, and the referee counted to three, giving Edge the win.

Edge and Lita hurried out of the ring, vindictive smiles on their faces as the ref held up their hands. John Cena lay unconscious and defeated in the middle of the ring. Maria still sat on the bottom stair, tears silently flowing down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ignorance is Bliss**

February 27, 2006

Despite Cena' s pleas, Maria Kanellis would not listen to reason. Underneath that bubbly personality was a stubborn girl who stood by her convictions. Maria was sitting on the couch in the locker room as Cena knelt before her, imploring her to listen.

"Maria, you've got to believe me," he said as he took her hands in his. "The kiss meant nothing."

She huffed, "Well, if you're just going to disregard the meaning behind kisses and other forms of affection, then I guess the other night meant nothing, too, huh?"

He held her hand more tightly and spoke more fervently, "No! Baby, what we have—"

"Had," Maria cut him off, "after you kissed that hussy."

"Have," Cena insisted, "is special. You mean the world to me."

"Obviously, that doesn't mean much," she asserted, "if you're off kissing other girls.

"It was one girl, and a doctored tape. I pushed her away right after the clip cut off. I pushed her away and told her that she and I couldn't be together again."

"Again!" Maria cried hysterically. "You were with her before?"

"Now, baby—"

"Don't you 'baby' me!"

"Maria, what I had with her was in the past. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Still, you were _with_ her!"

"It was a long time ago!" Cena vowed.

"Time doesn't matter if the feelings are still there," Maria tried to argue.

"The feelings aren't there anymore, I assure you."

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Something still has to be there if she's kissing you! I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"There's nothing to get in the middle of. I haven't thought about her since she left me for some other guy. Please believe me."

Maria shook her head, "John, we shared the most intimate thing two people can share. Then, you ruin what we could have had by kissing another girl. I don't know how I can believe you."

Cena bowed his head in resignation, "I don't know what else I can do to get you to believe me. All I have is my word over hers. I hope one day you'll believe me and forgive me. Now we have an interview to do, and I have a match later tonight. I'll see you."

He left the room without any form of affection. A warm smile usually meant for his bubbly girl was instead replaced by a stoic face meant to place business over personal life. He didn't want his personal life to be exploited as was Matt Hardy's. He was going to focus on his match and forget about the personal life that was plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

Maria's interview with Cena tonight was not at all like two weeks ago, when he was flirty and fun, when he tried to get as close as possible to her, when he could touch her without regret.

This time, Cena stood tall and powerfully. Though he responded warmly to the fans' cheers, he remained distant toward the WWE Diva. He did not stand near her. He did not make any playful advances. He did not imply any ill will towards her because of her disbelief of him. He didn't even try to convince her anymore. It seemed that he had given up on trying to persuade Maria on his sincerity.

Maria was a little disappointed. She thought Cena would continue to pursue her for the rest of the night, or at least until he absolutely had to leave for his match. She didn't think he would give up so easily. She was about to press the issue of their relationship further when Cena interrupted her.

"Are we done here? I have a match with Val Venis up next," Cena said coldly.

"Oh, sure," Maria replied as dejectedly, "Yeah, we're done. Good luck tonight."

"Yeah whatever," he murmured as he turned and walked away.

She was left crestfallen in his wake.

That night, John Cena lost to Val Venis. As professional as he was, he was not able to separate business life and personal life in order to successfully compete.

Val Venis felt like such a winner. He defeated John Cena. Though Cena didn't have the title to give to Venis for winning, the former WWE Champion was a force that was difficult to overcome. And, due to Cena's sheer stupidity, Venis had a chance with one of the most beautiful WWE Divas on the roster. With Cena oblivious to his motives, Venis strolled confidently through the backstage area in search of Maria Kanellis.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **The rap is not mine. I found it on under Fan Freestyles.

**Chapter 7: Deluded by Him**

March 6, 2006

Cena stood in the middle of the squared circle, rapping to the sold out crowd his past and future rivals. If he knew that he was competing for the love and affection of Maria, he probably would have bashed the WWE's resident pimp, Val Venis. But he didn't, so the rap was focused on his opponents.

_Oh yeah, The Chain Gang is here to settle any score  
Blast on WWE with these knuckles or heavy metaphors  
You think you can mess, Man you outta ya damn mind  
Quit talking, put a freaking sock in it like Mankind  
John Cena got the streets locked with muscle and brawn  
The flow's got the Chain Gang foes mowing my front lawn  
We knock out more teeth than what your glass jaw can carry  
Cena's Chain Gang movement is blitzing about 10 million strong  
We moved to RAW but we can still lay the Smackdown  
We moved up in finances, the Chain Gang is debt-proof  
The crew just let loose while Cena showcases the F-U  
For any sucka talking trash 'bout taking the title from John  
This goes for you JBL, just worry bout your stupid stocks and bond_

_Grab a coat and umbrella cuz the reign on top is gonna be long  
The only arm I keep steady is the one that's strong  
You can't see us, behind the 5 knuckle shuffle smack on your dome  
We'll take care of your neighborhood bully right in front of his home_

_Chain Gang is strictly business, just watch and listen  
The beat-down Cena gives to these fools is worth the price of admission_

The crowd's responses grew as the remarks grew harsher. Cena hadn't had pops like this in a few months. But the cheering was soon interrupted as backstage footage of the object of his affection was displayed on the Titantron for the whole arena to see.

He looked confused as Maria stood in her locker room, her usually bubbly demeanor gone. He was concerned for her; he wished she would believe him without having to worry about his fidelity. Concern and confusion turned to anger. Hurt marred his features as she was approached by his opponent from last week's match.

Val Venis took the liberty to enter her dressing room unannounced. He held her chin in his hand and said, "Stop frowning. You'll give yourself wrinkles."

"Huh?" Maria looked up in surprise, her thoughts interrupted. "Oh, hi, Val."

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be thinking so much. Especially about something that's troubling you this much."

She sighed, "I can't help it. It's kind of hard not to think about it this much." Her thoughts were plagued of Cena's kiss with Trish and the information divulged to her the next week.

"Well," Val continued as he stepped closer to her, "I think I can be of service, then. Why don't you let me help you forget about what's worrying you?

Val closed the door, smiling slyly at the camera he was shutting out, leaving the camera, crowd, and Cena focused on the photo of Maria posted on her locker room door.

Cena was fed up. He had stopped free-styling once the Titantron came on, and now he dropped the microphone from his hand. He couldn't believe her audacity to accuse him of being with Trish despite their breakup long ago. He couldn't believe that she would allow another man into her room, especially when that man was Val Venis. He thought she would wait for him.

"I guess I was wrong about her," he thought.

As the Titantron faded to black, Cena could not help but shake his head. He made his way out of the ring, set to leave the arena as soon as possible. He had enough drama for tonight, and he didn't need to be there for a scheduled match.

A cameraman followed his movements backstage, hoping for a fierce lashing out from Cena. Fortunately for the cameraman, Maria's locker room was on the pathway for the nearest exit of the building. Unfortunately, Cena did not provide any recognition of this fact. As he approached Maria's door, the crowd could be heard cheering in hopes that Cena would give Val Venis a beating for taking his girl. He didn't even slow down to give a glance at the room.

Cena kept a brisk, steady pace to his rented car in the dimly lit parking lot until he heard his name being called. He looked up to meet the face of his caller.

"Hey, John, I'm glad I caught you before you left the arena."

"Yeah, I just wanted to get away from everything. I don't have a match either, so, yeah. I'm guessing you needed me for something?" Cena asked Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah, I have a match tonight against Ol' Vinnie Mac and his demon spawn Shane O'Mac. They said I need to find a partner, and I was wondering if you could be it."

"Are you serious?" Cena's demeanor suddenly became exhilarated. "For sure, man. It'd be my honor to tag with you. Wow, I feel like a rook again."

The Heartbreak Kid chuckled at Cena's amusement, "Right on, man. You want to talk strategy later?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

HBK walked away, glad that he had found a formidable partner for tonight. Cena stopped in his tracks, a little unsure of what had just occurred. He had forgotten about Maria for a moment, but he just agreed to a match against the bosses. He felt like he had an out-of-body experience. He looked to the sky, picked out a star, and thought, "Please, just let me forget about her."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I haven't updated in a while! Sorry guys. I'm working on chapter 9; I have parts of it written full outand the basic idea on paper. I haven't gotten a chance to revise this; school has me buried under way too much work wow, I hate AP classes. Hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, read and review!

**Chapter 8: I Have the Duty to Reject Despair**

March 13, 2006

Vincent K. McMahon, ever the opportunist, seized the chance to create a rivalry for John Cena. Invoking the reason that Val Venis was attempting to steal Cena's girl, McMahon made a match for that night, a "For Her Hand" hardcore match. He appealed to the two superstars' quest for competition and attraction to the girl. Both men would be fighting for exclusive rights to her attention, much like a medieval joust or courting in the Victorian Era. And, Vince included, Maria would be presiding over the match as a guest commentator.

That was where Maria Kanellis found herself early that night on RAW. She was stuck between The One and one who cared. She didn't know what to do.

Even worse, she had to interview both of them before their match at the end of the night. She thought she'd get one over with as early as possible, interviewing Val Venis near the beginning of RAW.

"I'm standing here with Val Venis. Val, what do you think of Mr. McMahon's "For Her Hand" match set for tonight?" Maria inquired, putting on a cheerful façade for the fans.

"Well, Maria," Val crooned, "I think it's a great concept. I mean, only one deserving man should have exclusive rights to one beautiful, beautiful girl." He traced the line of her chin and pushed her hair behind her ear. Instead of making her succumb to his will like he intended, she was instead reminded of John Cena doing the same thing a few months back. Val's touch did not offer the electricity found whenever she and Cena came into contact.

"Heh," Maria said nervously and backed away a little. "That's nice. So what are your chances for winning this?"

"With the way you're responding, they're really good, baby." Oblivious to her dislike, he continued to make unwanted advances.

Maria looked away in disgust. Her demeanor brightened when she saw Cena walking not too far from the interview area. "John!" she called out. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your match against Val Venis tonight?"

Grudgingly, Cena walked over. He gave Val a menacing glare, yet remained indifferent toward Maria. He did not indicate having any previous relations with her, despite her obvious eagerness to have him make a move on her. She looked a little sad as she began questioning him.

Cena continued to ignore her flirtatiousness and continued to answer her questions like a professional. Soon, he became fed up with her incessant questioning as he did with her persistent worry and rambling. Instead of making her cease through another kiss, Cena cut her off with a caustic remark.

"Are we done here? Can you just stop asking me your stupid questions and go back to your little boyfriend?" He looked like he couldn't stand to be in her presence any longer.

Maria hurried to correct his misunderstanding, "But John, he's not—"

Val shocked her into silence by pulling her close to him possessively. Maria looked at Venis strangely and attempted to release herself from his grasp, squirming uncomfortably. Cena looked at Maria's fidgeting and chuckled inwardly. Outwardly, he maintained an impassive composure and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'll see you in the ring," Cena growled warningly before leaving the area.

Venis laughed and gestured suggestively at Maria, who tried to hide her repulsion.

* * *

Maria came down to the ring, blowing kisses to the crowd amidst moderate cheers. While she held up a cheerful façade for the fans, she was struggling inwardly, hoping that Cena would win. She greatly disliked the affection from Venis, despite his care for her.

She made her way around the ring, shaking hands with fans at ringside, avoiding eye contact with either competitor, and sat at the announcers' table next to Jerry "The King" Lawler, much to his delight.

The bell rang, and immediately Cena and Venis began exchanging right hands. King opted to begin the commentary with Maria's views on the match.

"Maria, what are you thinking about this match? Having two guys fight over you must be interesting."

Though she wanted Cena to win, Maria seemed more worried about the welfare of the two as opposed to the outcome of the match. "Um, I just hope both of them come out okay. I haven't seen a hardcore match firsthand before. Is there a lot of blood?"

Jonathan Coachman scoffed at her stupidity, "Of course there's a lot of blood. They get to use whatever means necessary to win. Like now."

Joey Styles yowled, "Look at the impact Cena caused for Val Venis with that trash can."

Maria's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Wow, I haven't seen that side of him before."

"Oh, but Maria," King pried, "What side of him have you seen?"

Maria blushed at his suggestive tone. "Something I wouldn't tell you about, King."

King howled. It wasn't every day that a WWE Diva insinuated that she was intimate with the Champ, John Cena. It also wasn't every day that said Champ was brutally attacked with a two-by-four, which Val Venis was currently doing with ferocity.

After a good fifteen minutes in the ring, both superstars were lying in the middle of the ring, bleeding profusely. Cena was slowly gaining consciousness and lifted Venis enough to throw him against the ropes. With his opponent moving with enough momentum for Cena's signature move, Cena hoisted the other on his shoulders for the F-U, slamming him down for the pin.

Maria was ecstatic. She no longer had to worry about Val Venis following her around against her wishes. She squealed into the microphone, happy that Cena had won. She took off the offending headpiece and rushed into the ring. Congratulations were in order, and Maria wanted to kiss Cena with as much passion as he did that one fateful February night.

She eagerly entered the ring, stretching her arms out to Cena for a hug. Instead of the warm welcome she expected, Cena stopped celebrating and shook his head. He walked away, causing Maria's bubbly demeanor to soon fizzle out, leaving her alone and rejected in the center of the squared circle. Her face crumpled in confusion, tears threatening to spill over. Falling to her knees, she whispered, "But, John…" and began to cry freely.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Eeek. Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been swamped by AP reviewing US History, Biology, and English Language/Composition. Pair that with other homework, volunteering, friends, and my boyfriend, and you've got a reason for my lack of update. Though, I know it's not a legitimate reason for leaving you guys without a chapter for so long. I'll try to be better for the next one, which will be the second to the last. Unfortunately, APs keep getting closer and closer; there's only a month left until the first of the three. If you don't see anything from me soon, I'll try and have the new chapter up on May 8 or 9. Read and review, please! --Kiora Storm

**Chapter 9: I Can Be Your Teddy Bear**

March 20, 2006

Maria Kanellis stood in the middle of the ring at the start of Raw, a nervous expression gracing her face. She looked like she would prefer not to be in the middle of the ring for whatever reason she left her backstage setting. A microphone in hand, one would think that she was about to interview another superstar, though in a different location. Somewhat encouraged by a faintly cheering crowd, she began to speak, although hesitantly.

"Last week," she started, "John Cena defeated Val Venis in a 'For Her Hand' match, in turn winning exclusive rights to a relationship with me. And I want to settle this now. Can you come out—"

Maria was interrupted by a giggle blasting through the loudspeakers. The giggle led into the theme music of the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus.

"Maria, just because he has exclusive rights to _you_ doesn't mean that you have exclusive rights to _him_. And just because he has exclusive rights to you doesn't mean that he would want you. Heh," she scoffed, looking Maria up and down scathingly, "I'm not sure why he would."

Maria's fiery personality soon emerged, ready to take down the other Diva, "You want to fight for him? All right, let's fight."

"Any time, anywhere, sweetie," Trish replied derisively.

"Ok," Maria said quickly, her voice hitched a little, "Right here, right now—"

Maria was cut short from further detailing the match by the WWE Chairman, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Video footage of him, situated in his locker room, a little excited, projected on the Titantron. He seemed eager to set up a match to settle the growing feud between the two Divas.

"Your reasons are justified. You can have your match," he said, his voice a little raspy from yelling. "But I think we should establish some rules for this match. It'll be a Bra and Panties match," he announced amidst cheers from the male demographic. "But! The winner will not be determined by stripping her opponent down to her lingerie first. Instead, after stripping the other to the bare minimum," here he stopped and leered suggestively at the two ladies in the area, "you will need a legal pinfall on the stripped opponent to win. See you ladies tonight," McMahon winked.

* * *

Maria Kanellis bounded through the drapes covering the Gorilla position, stopping just in front of the Titantron to blow kisses to the crowd. She made her way down the ramp to cheers louder than those she usually received. Perhaps they were on her side; perhaps they believed she would be able to defeat Trish.

Maria nailed some forearms and then a Thesz press followed by some right hands. Trish tripped Maria into the ropes and ripped of the Diva's white booty shorts, exposing sparkly pink panties. Trish hit some stiff knees to the head and pinned Maria for a two count. Trish slammed Maria to the mat by her hair and covered for another two.

Trish pulled Maria onto her back by the hair and then did so again but Maria flipped over and nailed a kick to the face. With Trish down, Maria pulled of the other girl's pants. Trish came back and sent Maria to the outside, and then Trish threw her back in for two. Trish went for the Spider's Web but Maria reversed into a tilt a whirl headscissors. Both ladies then charged at each other looking for a clothesline and both crashed to the mat. Maria nailed right hands but then took hits from the elbow in the corner. Maria went to take off the other girl's top, but Trish blocked, and then Maria hit the whirlybird headscissors.

Maria followed up with a spinebuster for two. With Trish still down, Maria tore off the other girl's top, leaving Trish in her bra and panties. She had her opponent down to the bare minimum; now Maria needed a finisher to secure the win. In the process, Maria's top was ripped down the middle but still on. The referee took Maria aside to debate the legality of her state of undress. Trish stood idly by until Torrie Wilson stormed into the ring, unseen by a still distracted referee, hitting a swift kick to the chin of the WWE Women's Champion. With Trish down, Maria followed with a three count for the win.

Ecstatic over her win, Maria asked for the mic after her match.

"John," she called, "I tried to tell you that there was nothing between Val Venis and I. I never loved him, especially not in the same way I love you. I _still_ _love you_, John." She was breaking down, despair evident in her voice.

"Please can you come down here so we can talk about this?" Her pleas grew hysterical, but Cena did not respond to her calls.

Before speaking again, Maria sighed deeply. "And I guess I can't make you see the truth. I thought we had something special. I guess not. Goodbye, John," she exited the ring amidst mild boos, unknown to her if they were directed to her or Mr. Cena. She made her way up the ramp, but stopped mid-ramp when Cena's entrance music blasted through the arena.

She didn't want to encounter him after he left her alone; she wasn't sure when she would be able to face the man she loved once again. She waited for him to emerge from behind the Gorilla position, but he never came. The crowd began to chant for Cena. She looked confused, especially since the boos soon turned to cheers signaling his arrival.

"Maria," he called. She turned and saw Cena in the middle of the ring. Despite her apparent want for him, she shook her head and said, "I can't do this anymore." She couldn't always be the one who allowed herself to succumb to a man's sweet words of apology. She didn't want to be that girl anymore. She turned to continue her way up the ramp and into the locker room.

"Baby, wait. Don't go," Cena quickly amended.

"I'm sorry, John," she said dejectedly and continued on her path up the ramp and into the women's locker room.

As she disappeared behind the curtain, John bowed his head to the sighs and moans of the cheerless crowd. Though she disappeared from physical sight, the cameras followed Maria to the locker room and the Titantron displayed her path. John lifted his head to look at the projected moving image on the giant screen. A conniving smile soon graced Cena's face, contrary to the crowd's thoughts that he bent his head in dejection.

"Don't worry. I got this," he reassured a baffled audience.

Maria opened the door to a room filled with balloons in her favorite colors and purple hyacinths, taken to mean "I'm sorry." A handmade poster was propped up in the midst of all this, reading "I'm sorry. Take me back?" And the central piece, sitting with a small smile and innocent eyes, was a teddy bear from Build-a-Bear Workshop, fashioned to look like the Champ himself, dressed in a Chain Gang tee and hat, Reeboks, and black shorts, a chain link around its tiny neck.

Maria gasped at the lengths Cena went to win her approval once again. She heard his voice from ringside, floating through the arena, "I'm sorry, babe. I hop you'll forgive me."

She picked up the soft teddy bear and sat down on the couch. A smile graced her face as she nuzzled her nose in the fluffy fur of the teddy bear. She didn't have to think twice about her response.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey guys! It's the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you like this. I should have the epilogue posted soon; Spring Break is next week. Even though my teachers have taken it upon themselves to pile on as much work as possible, I will try my best to make time to write and post the epilogue. Once this story is over, I have a new fic in the works. It'll be a John Cena/Maria/CM Punk fic based on Maria's and CM's real-life relationship. Read and review. --Kiora Storm.

**Chapter 10: Ladder by Which He Did Ascend**

March 27, 2006

Maria Kanellis sat in the passenger seat of a rental car in the parking garage of the RAW arena for the night. She turned to her companion in the driver's seat and asked, "Are we going to go in together? Do we want people to know now, or should we wait until your match?"

"Later, babe," the driver responded, "You go ahead. I have to make a call first. I'll meet up with you right before, though, I promise."

"All right, I'll see you tonight. Could you pop the trunk? I have my clothes for tonight in there." She opened the door, not moving to give a goodbye gesture, but instead to make her way to the back of the car to get her gym bag then head to the backstage area of the arena. Before Maria could step out of the car, the man sitting in the driver's seat pulled her back in for a kiss. She broke away with a small, content smile and promised to meet up with him later.

* * *

Maria stood in front of the night's schedule, seeing that she was planned to interview Edge before he defended his WWE Championship Title in a match with John Cena. She heaved a deep sigh. She did not feel like facing the rancorous duo of Edge and Lita, probably as much as she would enjoy talking to Trish Stratus, especially after what that girl did to her relationship with John.

She headed back to the Divas' locker room, intent on changing into a pretty outfit in which to conduct her interview. As she changed, Maria thought about the events that transpired the past few days since the last RAW show. She was happier, but she didn't think that she could hold the secret from everyone much longer. It proved beneficial that WWE Creative planned for her to come to the ring with her man tonight.

Changed into a revealing yet classy ensemble, Maria made her way to the interview stand where a cameraman waited for her, Edge, and Lita.

* * *

As Maria interviewed the up-and-coming heels, the former champ John Cena sat in his locker room alone, contemplating the post-match festivities that would go down after the won. He envisioned hitting a bar with some of the guys and having a private victory party with his beautiful girl. A smile graced his face as he thought about the last part; he and his girl would have a wonderful night when he won.

John did a few warm-ups, jogging and push-ups, to get the blood flowing through his veins. Adrenaline pumping, he made his way to the Gorilla for a last title shot before Wrestlemania.

* * *

John Cena came out to a thunderous pop. Though title-less, he came down to the ring with a different type of trophy: his girlfriend, Maria Kanellis. His energy was apparent as he made his way to the ring; the crowd responded positively to every call for cheers. John separated the ropes to let Maria through and continued his quest for applause in the ring, lifting his arms to each side of the arena.

Maria exited the ring and sat at the announcers' desk. She was glad to be able to hone her mic skills alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and Joey Styles. Fortunately, Coach didn't appear at RAW; unfortunately, Lita would take his place at the table.

With Cena's customized WWE title hanging above the ring, the fight started on the ramp when the challenger, Cena, ran up to meet Edge as he walked down the ramp. It didn't take long for the ladder to become a factor, and the two even battled into the crowd. Cena took the early advantage, catapulting Edge into the ladder, but Edge battled back, dropping John onto it. With the ladder propped up between the ring and the barricade, the two battled it out on top, and Edge fell crotch-first onto one of the rungs. Cena tried to bring the battle into the ring, but Edge's dropkick knocked the ladder right into Cena's face! That allowed the WWE Champion to set up the ladder and try and get his belt. But Cena knocked him from the ladder, and Edge clotheslined Cena in the process.

Edge then trapped Cena in the corner with the ladder, as the "Edge sucks!" chants began. Edge got a steel chair and went to nail John, but Cena caught him and tossed him from the top rope onto the ladder, spine-first! Cena set the ladder up against the ropes and put his opponent on his shoulders. He then tossed him off, and Edge landed on the ladder in a precarious position! Cena set up the ladder between the top two turnbuckles, but Edge reversed a whip, sending John into the ladder! Moments later, Edge slingshot Cena right into the ladder. Edge brought another ladder into the ring and set it up, as Cena started to gain consciousness. Cena then set up the other ladder and slammed Edge from the top of both ladders, with both men putting their bodies on the line.

Cena was the first to regain a sense of self, and he ascended one of the ladders as the fans cheered for him. Edge attacked Cena from behind, and hit a facebuster from the top of the ladder. Edge went to the outside and got a pair of steel chairs. He set Cena up for the one-man con-chair-to, but Cena knocked the chair back into Edge's face. Cena then went outside the ring and brought in a third ladder, propping it up on the two chairs. He set Edge up on the ladder, and then went to the top rope and splashed Edge with a thunderous crash!

Cena started to climb for the title, but Edge used a ladder to the ribs to knock Cena from the ladder. Edge then propped up the third ladder behind the other two. Edge started climbing a ladder, and Cena went up to the top rope and speared Edge right off the ladder! The two then began to climb the same ladder at the same time, and as they battled, their ladder fell to the outside of the ring, knocking both brothers to the floor! Edge and Cena were very slow in getting to their feet, and Edge got back into the ring first. He started to climb, but fell a few times, and he was clearly very sore. Soon Cena was back in the ring, and he hit Edge with a chair below the belt.

They both fought to the top of the ladder until they reached the title belt hanging from above the ring. Edge managed to kick Cena off the ladder, but Cena hung onto the rope and belt. Cena's body swung from side to side and in turn kicked the ladder out from under Edge's feet. Both men were dangling from the rope that held the title belt. A chicken fight soon ensued, and Edge and Cena began kicking at each other furiously, hoping the other would drop to the floor. Cena's kicks caused Edge to let one hand go; he swayed precariously. Another kick to the gut caused Edge to fall around 30 feet to the mat. He lay prone on the mat. Cena realized that the only way he could get down was to remove the belt and let go of the rope. After a deep breath, he let go, clutching the spinner title in his hands. The bell rang, signaling his win and entitlement as WWE Champion once again.

Both men had not moved, and their respective girlfriends at ringside were worried for their condition. Maria and Lita ran in the ring to help revive them. Lita took a hold of Edge and dragged him backstage. Maria didn't have the strength, energy, or will to move Cena's prone body.

Maria tapped his face a few times and shook his arm, hoping that he would wake up by such a simple gesture. When he failed to respond, she looked to the crowd, a confused expression marring her beautiful features.

"What should I do?" she asked the crowd.

A loud-voiced fan shouted, "Kiss him!" Maria looked confused before complying with the fan's wishes. He didn't respond, which worried her more. She moved in to kiss him again, but this time, Cena began to react. He pulled a surprised Maria onto his prostrate person, making her straddle him, and began making out with her.

Maria pulled away, still with a leg on each side of Cena, contentedly smiling. Though EMTs waited for him outside the ring, Cena managed to get up on his own, title in one hand and girl in the other. They exited the ring and arena to begin a new life together.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hey, guys, it's been a good ride. Here's the last chapter, tying up all the loose ends. Look out for my next fic, hopefully to be started up sometime next week. Read and review --Kiora Storm

**Epilogue: Three Years Later...  
****Location:** Miami, Fla.

Two and a half year-old Catherine, affectionately known to family and friends of as Mama, knew she shouldn't have walked away from her mother. Catherine was bored, and her mom was talking to Auntie Lilian. You couldn't blame the small child for wanting to get away from grown-up conversation. So she started a game of hide-and-seek with her mom without actually telling her mom.

She traveled with her parents and quickly grew accustomed to the basic layout of sports arenas. They were all the same, so she decided that she wouldn't get lost if she started wandering. Catherine walked around the arena confidently, much like her father, but the clear blue eyes she inherited from him were filled with fear. She kept wandering until she saw two familiar men exit a room.

"What's up, Mama?" Vince McMahon asked as he crouched down to give the girl a high five. Catherine, remembering the feuds her father sometimes had with this man, did not respond to his gesture. Instead, she turned to the man next to him.

"Uncle Shawn!" she squealed and motioned for him to pick her up. He acquiesced, lifting his goddaughter into comforting arms. He could tell that she was anxious from being separated from her mom.

"Hey, Mama," Shawn Michaels said and kissed his goddaughter. "Where's your mommy? Why are you wandering out here alone?"

"I'm a big girl, Uncle Shawn," Catherine replied. "I can get back to my mommy; I know what arenas look like."

"I know you do," Michaels conceded, "but you still shouldn't be out here alone. Now where's your mommy and why aren't you with her?"

"Umm. We were playing hide and go and seek." Wide blue eyes shone with innocence.

Shawn reprimanded the young child, "Uh-uh, I don't think so, sweetie. I bet your mommy is worried right now. She'd never let you wander alone."

"There you are!" Maria Kanellis came running up, scooping up her daughter from the embrace of her godfather and into outstretched arms. "You had me so worried! Why'd you run off like that? What if you didn't find people you knew? Oh, baby." She held Catherine close and kissed her light brown curls.

"Thanks for finding her, Shawn," Maria sighed. "I don't know what made her run off like that."

"No problem. I know how kids are; they get restless easily. She said something about hide and seek?"

"Oh, God. She loves playing that with John. I don't know if she knows that you need other people to play. Oh goodness, I'd love to stay and talk, but we have to go. John wanted to see Catherine, but she apparently started a game of hide and seek. I'll talk to you after the taping."

* * *

Shaquille O'Neal was saying that John Cena had something good going for him as Maria and Catherine Cena walked into the superstar's locker room. 

"Yeah, I don't let it get to my head, man. I keep it grounded, y'know. I have to think of my family," John replied.

"Good for you, man. Good for you," Shaq replied. "And always make good decisions with movies and music and anything else you branch off into. You don't want to have any regrets down the road."

"Yeah, man, for sure," John said as Maria and Catherine walked through the door. "Hey! It's my two favorite girls!"

"Hey, babe," Maria called as she walked towards her husband's side.

John kissed Maria tenderly, greeting her with a "Baby Girl." He relieved Maria of Catherine and kissed his daughter's nose, whispering "Mama." He was the one who started calling her "Mama." Whenever they were at home, he loved spending as much time as he could with his daughter. Though Catherine traveled with them, hotel rooms and locker rooms weren't the most ideal settings to let a two-year-old play house. He had a fairy tale house built, where John played the dad and Catherine played the mom. Constantly calling her "Mama" let the play-name stick as a nickname.

John took a step back, away from memory lane, leaving enough space to introduce his small family to the Miami Heat star.

"This is my wife, Maria," John began. Shaq replied that it was nice to meet her and hugged her. "And this is my daughter, Catherine," Cena finished.

Shaq took her tiny hand in his, shaking it and asking, "What's up, Mama?" He brought a small smile to her otherwise wary demeanor. "All right, man, you're family is here. I'll get going. See you later."

"Take care, man," Cena called as Shaq exited. He took out a plastic pink tea set from Catherine's toy bag, setting it and Catherine on the floor, allowing Catherine to play in the enclosed room under her parents' supervision.

An exhausted Cena flopped down on the couch, pulling Maria down with him. He lay across the length of the couch, one leg propped up against the back of the couch and the other over the edge, his foot on the floor. Maria settled between his legs, nestling against his broad chest. Cena pulled her up to meet his lips, kissing her full on the mouth.

"I wish I could stay like this forever," Cena whispered when he broke away.

"Mmm, that'd be nice," Maria replied, eyes still closed in bliss.

Doubtful that this perfect existence was actually real, Cena held Maria more tightly, his breath tickling her ear. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course."

They lay content there, no words necessary to express how they felt. The silence was soon broken by Catherine Cena's voice.

"Here, Uncle Eddie," she chirped. "We can have a tea party!"

Maria's eyebrows furrowed in worry. She looked at John, who asked, "Mama, who are you talking to?"

"Uncle Eddie, Daddy. He's really fun! He says you were good friends," Catherine gushed.

Maria pushed herself off of John, sitting up on the couch. She glanced fretfully at her daughter before turning to her husband. "She has an imaginary friend? And he was friends with you, too? Your childhood imaginary friend was real and is now friends with our daughter? Should I be worried?"

"Um, I don't know yet," John answered back. "Mama," he called, "tell me about Eddie and why you call him 'Uncle.'"

"Uncle Eddie's so much fun!" she prattled. "He plays pranks on all the other wrestlers, and no one sees him doing it. Like when he hid Mr. McMahon's tanning lotion, and he got really, really mad. Oh, and he says you were good friends. He's sorry that he didn't get a chance to tell you, Daddy, but he says he misses you and wrestling and talking about cars. And he misses fighting about how much you should pimp out your low-low. He says Uncle Rey-Rey has his cars now, but he wanted you to have one. He calls her 'Mari-Carmen.'"

"Eddie?" John breathed. He could feel the spirit of Eddie Guerrero in the room; he was thoroughly shocked to find out that his daughter was in contact with his deceased friend.

Catherine continued, "He says La Raza needs to live on and you need to name the new baby after him and let him wrestle like you, Daddy!"

Maria whipped her head around to face her daughter. "How did she know I'm pregnant?" she wondered.

"New baby?" John inquired as he turned Maria's head to face him.

"Oops! I'm sorry Uncle Eddie!" Catherine exclaimed, turning to the invisible figure next to her. "No, don't go! We didn't get to finish playing tea party." She pouted.

"I just found out a few days ago, and I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I guess now was the perfect time," Maria said to John.

"Are you serious?" John cried ecstatically. "We're going to have another baby?" He lifted his wife in his arms and swung her around in a circle. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her up. John kissed her softly once again, pulling back and touching his forehead with hers. "Oh, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too, John," Maria cooed.

A moment of silence passed before John asked, "Wait, wrestle like me? A boy? We're going to have a boy? Oh, I can teach him to rap and to fix cars. I can't do that with Cat. And I can hone him in the ways of the business, and teach him that Vince will be around forever. He'll learn to wrestle from an early age, of course, and I'll help with his booking, talking to Creative and Steph to get him good storylines…"

Maria shook her head as John continued speaking. Despite the trials they went through in trying to get together, it was all worth it in the end. She snuggled in closer to her husband's chest, listening to him talk about teaching his son to love the Red Sox.

"You mean Cubs, dear," she interrupted. He continued on about the Red Sox. Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had the perfect life.


End file.
